Sick Day
by JustAnotherProxy
Summary: A little story about a seven year old Ignis dealing with a small case of tonsillitis as he tries to do his job as an advisor.


It was early in the morning, around seven o clock when Mr. Scientia enters the bedroom of his young nephew. He could see the small boy laid curled up in his bed sleeping on his side. Mr. Scientia watches his nephew for a moment before walking up behind him and begins to gently shake his shoulder.

"Ignis, come on bud start getting up." Mr. Scientia says gently causing his nephew to stir a bit. Ignis mumbles something unintelligible as his uncle exits the room telling him that breakfast will be ready by the time he comes down. Ignis laid in his bed for a few minutes longer feeling weak and exhausted despite having just woken up. He noticed that his throat would hurt each time he swallowed but didn't think anything of it for he often woke up with a sore throat which went away as the day went on.

He sat up rubbing his eyes for a bit before climbing out of bed making his way to the restroom attached to his bedroom. When he finally made his way downstairs his uncle could tell something was wrong with the seven year old. He watched as Ignis slowly made his way to his usual spot at the table and laid his head on the cold wood. "You feeling okay Iggy?" His uncle asks gently setting down a bowl of oatmeal in front of the child. Ignis however only shrugs "I don't..." He pauses for a moment looking puzzled. Was that his voice? He sounded funny, why was his voice so scratchy?

"You sound horrible..." his uncle says crossing his arms "Here let me get you some hot tea." He says returning to the stove to fix up the needed tea. He would occasionally glance at the small boy who would cringe with each swallow of breakfast. "Iggy, does your throat hurt?" Mr. Scientia asks gently earning a nod from the young boy. Seeing this he turns to the kettle that was now whistling, he kills the flame and takes down a mug from the cupboard. He fixes the tea adding honey to it before giving it to his nephew "Drink this up Ig. It's going to soothe your throat." He says as Ignis takes up the drink and begins to slowly drink wincing as the hot liquid ran down his throat. His uncle frowns fearing that Ignis may be coming down with a cold or the flu.

He immediately thought of keeping him home "Iggy, after you finish that go lay down. You're not well enough to go into the castle today." His uncle says, yet the reaction he had gotten from the young advisor in training was something he hadn't expected. Ignis looked like he was being punished "But..." He says trying to come up with a good reason as to why he should be allowed to go to the castle. "No buts, you're not feeling well, and you don't want to get the prince sick now do you?" Mr. Scientia says.

"I'm not sick, I promise!" Ignis cries out "But you sound-" Mr. Scientia was cut off by Ignis who suddenly spoke up "Please!" He begs "Please, I promise I won't get Noct sick." He continues to beg. Seeing that there was no use in debating with the persistent seven year old Mr. Scientia sighs "Fine...but be ready to go soon." He says taking the full bowl of oatmeal away.

Once they arrive at the castle Cor greeted Ignis and his uncle "Good day, how was the drive?" He asks Mr. Scientia who laughs a bit "It was okay, the traffic was quite enjoyable..." He looks down at Ignis who was holding his hand as they walked "However I am worried about Ignis." He whispers "He woke up with a sore throat and he sounded hoarse." Cor looks down at the boy who was tugging at his ear a bit before switching to rubbing his throat. "You think it could be...maybe it's just allergies." Cor says not entirely sure of the symptoms the little boy was displaying. "Maybe...but lets just keep an eye on him."

Once they reached the castle door Noctis and the king were waiting for them at the entrance. Noctis waves to Ignis enthusiastically as he runs up to his friend hugging him making Ignis smile back only to end up grimacing a bit when a small burst of pain fills his jaws. Regis smiles kindly laughing when he sees the little kids greeting one another and lightly pats Ignis on the head when he approached the two "Good to see you again Ignis. Your studies going well?" Ignis nods not really feeling up to speaking as he and Noctis seprates and enters the castle. Noctis leads Ignis into his playroom and rushs up to his small bookshelf and pulls out a fairly thick book titled _Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone_ "Ignis let's finish this one!" He says happily running over to the older boy with the book in hand as Ignis sits at the small colorful wooden round table that Noctis often ate snacks, or colored on.

Ignis nods as he pulls the five year old onto his lap and opens the book starting where they left off the last time he read to the boy. They were at the part where Harry was getting ready to learn how to fly on a broomstick. Noctis would listen excitedly as Ignis reads to him, occasionally he'd look up at Ignis in awe as if he was amazed that he could read such a big book and not get bored. But halfway through Ignis' voice started to become rough and he began to cough not to mention his sore throat felt even worse. Noctis had noticed that his friends voice was starting to become super scratchy sounding. He was worried about him but he knew how to fix his friends voice.

With no warning Noctis hops off Ignis' lap nearly sending the book to the floor "Stay here Iggy." the prince says racing out of the room. Ignis sighs for he could only wait for the other to return as he starts rubbing his throat before tugging on his ear feeling slightly agitated that his throat wasn't getting better. Noctis returns on what feels like seconds later with one of the many maids who was carrying a tray with two cups of milk and a plate of cookies resting on top of it. "Okay, here you go your highness. Now if you wish for anything else just call us." She says setting down the tray on the small table where Ignis sat "Thank you!" Noctis says smiling and bouncing on his toes as the maid leaves them alone. Ignis glanced at the treats, he loved milk and cookies but today he just was not feeling it.

"Here Iggy drink this." Noctis says handing Ignis one of the cups of milk "My mommy...my mommy says that it's goin' to help you speak better." Ignis smiles and thanks Noctis, he knew he meant clear away the scratchy sound so he begins to drink the chilled liquid which helps soothe his sore throat temporarily but he wasn't sure if it helped his voice. "Wanna cookie?" Noctis asks picking up three cookies and holding them high over his head for the other to see. Ignis however shakes his head "No...sorry Noct...I'm not feeling hungry." He says frowning when he hears that his voice is still sounding funny.

It was around noon when Mr. Scientia and Ignis had left the castle for a bit and were currently having lunch, well Mr. Scientia was. Ignis however couldn't bring himself to open his mouth without fear of it hurting. And as if to make his day worse his head was now killing him. The poor thing had developed a headache minutes before he and his uncle left. "You feeling okay Ignis?" Mr. Scientia asks picking up a french fry as he looks at his nephew who was sitting across the table. Ignis nods slightly not wanting to agitate his jaw further.

"Then why aren't you eating?" The older man asks pointing to the small cheeseburger and fries that sat untouched, this sight was starting to worry his uncle further for he knew Ignis was always snacking and eating something.

"Not hungry." The little boy says barely moving his mouth before he grabs at his ear again.

"You don't want to even open your toy? It looks like you got a good one." He says pointing to the small baggy containing a plush pink cat like creature with a long curved tail, small arms, and large rabbit like feet.

"For Noct." Ignis whimpers as he once again tugs at his ear. Mr. Scientia looks at his nephew in a quizzical manner for a moment. He had caught Ignis tugging at his ear all day while in the castle. At first he thought it was a game that Noctis and him had made up but seeing him do it here had him thinking it was something else. He had also noticed that Ignis' voice sounded even worse than it has that morning. Was Ignis sick or was it allergies like Cor said? Mr. Scientia wasn't sure but he knew he had to get Ignis checked out. "Do you feel sick?" His uncle asks and like before Ignis shakes his head not wanting to talk. "You'll tell me if you were though right?" He asks his nephew who nods.

Mr. Scientia knew it was a bad move on his part. He didn't know why he did it but he took Ignis back to the castle. Once inside they were met with the sight of Gladiolus and Noct in the training field with the older male trying to teach Noctis how to correctly hold a sword. But the five year old prince was insisted on stabbing everything in sight with the plastic toy sword instead of training with it. Having gave up Gladiolus sighs shaking his head as he tossed his own toy sword to the ground which Noctis quickly grabs up.

"Gladiolus good afternoon!" Mr. Scientia says waving to the eight year old as he approached the young Shield. Gladiolus simply nods greeting the Scientia family "Hello, Mr. Scientia, Iggy."

"How's training the prince coming along?" Mr. Scientia asks watching as Noctis throws his swords and runs after them. Gladiolus sighs "We aren't making much progress...he rather play than train..." Gladiolus admits feeling ashamed. "Don't be to hard on yourself, remember he's just a little kid. Let him play and be silly, he'll grow to listen. "The older man says before getting down to Ignis' level "Remember if you start feeling worse come get me." He tells his nephew who nods "That's my boy." He says ruffling Ignis' hair and walks way leaving the boys alone.

Gladiolus waits for Mr. Scientia to be out of ear shot when he turns to Ignis "What does he mean by that? You feeling okay?" He asks worried. "Ignis doesn't eat anymore." Noctis shouts as he comes running up to his friends. Gladiolus looks at Ignis who was rubbing his throat and shuffling where he stood. "You don't eat anymore?" The taller boy asks confused. Ignis sniffles feeling like he has gotten in trouble "I...I just don't feel hungry." Ignis says his voice no longer louder than a loud whisper.

Hearing the younger boys' voice like this worried Gladiolus "Does your throat hurt? Is that why you sound funny?" Ignis nods as he starts to shake. Worried Gladiolus presses for more answers "What else hurts?" "My h-head...and my j-jaw." Ignis says as tears fill his eyes. Gladiolus, worried about the bespectacled boy pulls him into a hug for he didn't know what else to do.

"C'mon sit over here. We can just watch Noctis play." Gladiolus says moving towards a stone bench where they sat watching the prince play with his swords and various stuffed animals. At some point Ignis had asked Gladiolus if it was okay if he laid down. Gladiolus didn't say anything instead he pulls him into a laying position with his head on Gladiolus' lap.

Ignis was laying down on the warm bench shaking as if a cold chill ran right through him. Gladiolus looks over at his friend only to see him shaking "You cold?" He asks gently but at the same time he was confused for the weather outside was really warm. He placed a hand on Ignis' forehead which felt damp and extremely hot. Gladiolus pulls his hand away and sits Ignis up who began to protest in whimpers. The more he moved the worse he felt and like all small children in pain he didn't fully understand why so he began to cry. The more he cried though the worse his throat felt. Ignis didn't understand why his throat still hurt or why he was hot and cold at the same time. He just knew he felt bad and that the pain he was in was unbearable.

He continues to sob as Noctis walks up to him and Gladiolus looking frighten with his hands over his ears. He didnt know why Ignis was crying and it scared him, because he didn't know what to do. Gladiolus tried to calm the younger boy down who begins to wail louder by shushing him but doing so shown him the cause of Ignis' pain. He stood up telling both Noctis and Ignis to stay put as he raced away. Noctis knew something was hurting Ignis because he was crying, and people cry when they are hurting, right? Noctis knew just what to do to make his friend feel better. He pulls him into a hug. Ignis hugs the smaller boy back sobbing into his shoulder as Noctis did his best to wrap his arms around the other "Don't cry Iggy, the ouchie will go away, I promise." Noctis says trying to comfort his friend. But Ignis only continues cries, seeing him like this tore Noctis apart as he tried his best to come up with ways to get Ignis to stop crying.

The little prince however couldn't think of anything, he didn't see what was hurting his friend. He didn't see any blood or scrape on his skin. Noctis begins to tear up as well and he only held onto Ignis tighter "Don't worry, Gladdy went to get my daddy and your uncle. They will make the ouchie go away." Noctis says his voice wobbling when he realizes that Ignis 'boo boo' was properly on the inside. That thought only scared the small prince, for those are the scarier ones to get.

"Over here!"

The sound of the adults and Gladiolus put Noctis at ease as he watches Mr. Scientia approach them squatting in front of Ignis who immediately leaps into his arms crying. "Wah! I-Ignis what's wrong? What's hurting you?" His uncle asks frantically. He wanted to hold the little advisor to comfort him but he needed to check for the source of pain. He sits Ignis down looking him over but he couldn't see anything in his panicked state. Mr. Scientia placed a palm on Ignis' forehead and pulls his hand way "He's burning up." He says frantically.

"Let me have a look." The booming yet gentle voice of King Regis rings out as he steps forward placing a hand on his advisors' shoulder. The King steps in front of the little boys with Noctis looking frighten "Daddy...Ignis is feeling really bad." He says through a tear laced voice "He has an ouchie."

"I know Noct, daddy will help Ignis get better." The king says softly as he gently turns Ignis' head left to right. He utters soothing words as he gently touches Ignis' neck right behind the jaw, feeling for something when he nods suddenly. "Ignis, okay I need you to open your mouth as wide as you can, can you do that?" The king asks gently causing Ignis to sniffle and nod. It took everything in Ignis' power to not cry out in pain as he opens his mouth wide. The king peers inside and sees that Ignis' tonsils were dark red and swollen. He stands up and Ignis closes his mouth as tears start up once again. "He has tonsillitis." The king says as Mr. Scientia scoops up Ignis into his arms not wanting him to walk in his current state. He rubs Ignis' back as he begins to rock him trying to calm him down a bit as Mr. Scientia begins bracing for the next few hours in the hospital.

When Ignis woke up he found himself in a large room with giant stickers of popular cartoon characters and race cars on the walls. Next to him was a dresser with stuffed animals sitting on top of it and balloons floating the corner. He noticed that his throat didn't hurt so much anymore when he swallows. He blinks sleepily and he was about to close his eyes when he hears the familiar voice of his uncle.

"Hey Champ, you feeling better?" Mr. Scientia asks as he makes his way to Ignis' bedside and places a hand on his nephews' head making Ignis nod.

"Did you know it was your tonsils making you feel bad? But the doctor made sure to make you feel better by taking them out. Who knew something so small could make you feel sick." He says laughing stroking the boys soft hair. Ignis only nods sleepily not really registering what was being said so he simply smiles.

Seeing Ignis so exhausted hurt his uncle but knowing he will be okay and seeing him smile only makes Mr. Scientia laughs as he watches Ignis fall back asleep. The following morning, Ignis was much more awake which was a good thing for he was surrounded by his friends, who had come to check up on him.

"Ha! So you're just like me and Not now huh?" Gladiolus says smirking making Ignis nod.

"Did they tell you the cool part about not having tonsils anymore?" Gladiolus asks and Ignis shakes his head, his voice still to weak to be used.

"You get to eat all the ice cream everyday instead of food!" Noctis says bouncing up and down where he sat on the hospital bed.

"Yeah it's the best." Gladiolus adds. Ignis loved the sound of that but he loved the thought of not having pain in his mouth anymore. He never again wanted to hear that word 'Tonsillitis' again.

 **Many Years Later**

Prompto groans rubbing his ear as he kicks the ground whining and shifting uncomfortably in his camp chair as Gladiolus packs up the tent. The blonde whimpers as he grabs at his head moaning "Alright Prompto, I need you to open your mouth." Ignis says gently and Prompto does as he's told.

Using a flashlight Ignis checks the gunmans' throat nodding once he finds the problem.

"Is he okay?" Noctis asks yawning.

"Bet it's a rotten tooth. You know he isn't to keen on brushing his teeth and he loves snacks." Gladiolus teases earning a glare from Prompto.

"Well not exactly. Looks like we'll be having another member in our _club_." Ignis says "Prompto has tonsillitis."


End file.
